Changes
by vampiricfaerie
Summary: everything changes eventually. now things are starting to change for kagome.


**Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ELSE WE WOULD HAVE A MILLION DIFFERENT****SEASONS WITH DIFFERENT PLOTS, PAIRINGS,AND OUR ALL TIME ****FAVORIT****E**** THING DIFFERENT WAYS TO KILL/HARM/BASH KIKYO.**

A/N: Hey, ok before reading this one-shot I want everyone to know that this is a kagome X Naraku one shot. Now that doesn't mean its bad so don't just not read it. Try and be open about it and tell me what you think after. Now no one is forcing you to read this so you don't really have to review and tell me how much you that the paring. To everyone else I hope you enjoy it or at least see that anything is possible. Also there is now a prequel to this that is called 'Before Changes Occur'.

Changes

Change is inevitable, almost as inevitable as death. So it was no surprise when something changed, at least not to me. I saw the small kitsune Shippo grow up more in two years than I had seen my own brother. I saw my companions fall in love and get married despite the bickering they were normally engaged in. Then I saw my long time crush go back into the arms of the woman who had tried to kill him. I was sure nothing else would change now, because what could?

Yet, I was wrong. One night as I sat by the river outside a village I wondered what would I do when I finished the jewel again. I was all that was left to fight because Sango was pregnant and could not fight, Miroku needed to stay with her, Shippo had left to rejoin his clan, and Inuyasha had gone to hell with Kikyou. I half thought about collecting all that I could and then leaving to the other side so that Naraku would never get it but that wouldn't be what happened. For as I sat there, a figure appeared behind me.

"Kagome, why do you continue to hunt the jewel all alone? Why don't you give up and allow someone else to do it?"

I turned to see my enemy, the hanyou Naraku, "why don't you give up the search for it yourself? Or do you like all of the blood of the innocent on your hands?"

I stood to him. He was taller than me but I could take him as long as it was only him. He drew closer to me and my miko surged. I knew better than to allow him that close to me ever again.

He drew back a step, "why do you hate me miko? My kagome, I've done nothing to harm you."

"You have done plenty and will never do anything to harm me or the ones I love again."

He flinched and she was shocked. She couldn't say she hated him that night but she couldn't say she had wanted what happened either. The images played in her mind and she was ashamed of what they made her feel Naraku again approached her and this time she didn't react.

"Kagome, that night…I wanted you and you didn't refuse me. Why?"

"You tricked me! You…you…you were only trying to steal the jewel!"

"So why do you still have it then?"

"Because…"

He then grabbed her wrists and her miko burned his hand but his nails bit into her skin as he forced her hand open and placed his part of the jewel in it, "I don't want the jewel now! I only desire one thing and that is you, kagome."

He held her wrist and she stared at him in disbelief. He was her enemy. He had taken her innocence, and now he wanted her.

"Why?" her small voice broke the silence, "so that I can be your slave? So I can suffer under you and so you can say you've corrupted two miko in your life?"

"How dare you!' he growl eyes bleeding red, "I can kill you, kagome whenever I wish it but I didn't! I could have done all of those things and more to you a month ago, when I had taken you! The whole time we were making love you never screamed for help! You never pleaded with me! You didn't even fight or use your powers on me!"

She was crying and it hurt him more than any wound he had ever felt to just see her cry and know that he had hurt her.

"Why?' she sobbed and then she fell but he caught her.

"Why what, kagome?"

"Everything was fine and then you…you…."

"What did I do?"

She looked up at him, "you were so gentle, so loving, you changed everything that night and now my world has been turned around and I am lost in this new one."

He lifted her chine and wiped away her tears with his free hand and said, "I am here for you. You have changed me too and I am here for you to show you the way."

Kagome in that moment knew he was in love with her and that she may actually love him too, because since that night every day has seemed longer. Every word and touch from their encounter had meant more and more. And now she knew that she could live with him in love or that she could now leave and forever wonder what if? She stared into his violet eyes and she knew she loved him. And that no matter what nothing in her world would ever be the same again.


End file.
